Fallen Roses
by Jazzy1
Summary: WARNING: WILL REMAIN UNFINISHED Bloody and Morbid Tragedy Ron strays into a dark cult, Harry's in the closet, Hermione is confused, Draco murders, and an ancient evil cult causes the roses to fall... WARNING: contains murder, rape, and abuse


Fallen Roses

A_/N: Hey, I'm attempting to start writing again! Yay me! I have a really awesome plot set up for this story. Hopefully I'll stick to it and remember to update! Hahaha! Anyway, thank you person reading this, I hope you enjoy it! Everyone, PLZ REVIEW! (No Flamers. Plz and thnx) Anyway, you all rock! _

_Disclaimer: Characters belonging to J.K Rowling aren't mine, yada yada yada…here ya go! -Jazzy_

Conflict 

**(It was Harry, Hermione, and Ron's 7th and final year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were strolling down the hallway on their way to the Great Hall to study for their mid-year exams. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been friends since the first day they met. However, even best of friend's don't tell each other everything. There was a secret for each of them that the others did not know about the other. Secrets that would destroy everything they had done to create their strong bond of friendship…)**

"I really don't get it," complained Ron flipping through his charms book. "I can't think of a single situation where I would need to know how to enlarge a duck or any other web footed creature. This class is getting ridiculous and unnecessary. We'll never need to know most of this stuff in reality. What's the point?"

"Ron, this may seem stupid now. But you never know, you may need it one day" Hermione told him.

"I know I won't need most of this stuff Hermione"

"No you don't Ronald"

"Who are you to say what I do and do not know? And I've told you a million times not to call me Ronald!"

"Knock it off you two" said Harry, who was quite fed up with hearing his two best friends bicker since their first years. "Anyway," he continued, "Who really cares about charms right now? Let's talk about something else"

"Good idea Harry," agreed Hermione.

"Good idea Harry" Ron mimicked under his breath and rolling his eyes.

"What was that Ron?" asked Hermione.

Ron just smiled at her. "Nothing Hermione. I was just cracking my jaw." Hermione gave him a suspicious look but just let it go.

Ron didn't quite know why he argued with Hermione so much. He thought she was incredibly beautiful, funny, and smart. Every time he was near her, he felt something remarkable. He thought she was just so cute when she was upset. He promised himself that before the year ended he would tell her just how much he loved her, even if it killed him.

"So Harry, do you know who you're going to appoint as quittich captain next year in your place?" asked Ron.

"No actually," answered Harry scratching the back off his head, messing up his already messy hair. Harry was appointed quittich captain the year before. He honestly didn't want to give the position up but he knew he had to eventually because he couldn't stay at Hogwarts forever, no matter how much he really wanted to. "I'll think of someone before I leave though, don't worry'

The three of them continued to discuss Hermione's least favorite topic of quittich as they walked down the corridor. Suddenly they heard a familiar, annoying voice…

"Mudblood, carry a mop around with you next time you tread down the hallways. You're leaving a trail of filth everywhere you go," snickered Draco.

The three turned around as Draco approached them with a nasty smirk on his face. He was no longer going everywhere with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. He had gotten remarkably taller over the break, he filled out handsomely and had gotten very much in shape, and now that he was a death eater he believed himself to be invincible.

Since it didn't take much to get Ron upset, he was already red in the face. "Shove off Malfoy before I knock your teeth out"

"Don't you have shoes to shine Weasley?" Draco told him, rolling his eyes in annoyance before taking his wand out and yelling, "Petrificus totalus!" _(A/N: I'm gonna make up my curses and If I spell stuff wrong I'm sorry!) _Ron fell to the floor frozen. Immediately Hermione and Harry had their wands out.

"Oh look at this, the mudblood and super hero are gonna duel me?" Draco remarked, amused.

"The only person here with dirty blood is you Malfoy" Harry said, clenching his jaw and squeezing his hands into fist. Over the years he had grown patience but Draco always could push his buttons.

Draco's smirk was wiped off his face with that remark. "I'd watch what you say to me Potter. You don't know the people I know. You and you're messed up little friends are gonna pay for that comment." Draco shook his wand at him as his talked. "You watch," he spit at Hermione's feet. "You little whore."

He walked away; Hermione and Harry held their wands up until he was out of sight. The second he was around the corner, Hermione said a counter curse and revived Ron. Harry helped him off of the ground. "You alright mate?"

Ron coughed and brushed the dust off of his pants. "Yea, I'm alright. Stupid ferret, did you give him what he deserved?'

"No, we don't go fighting every person who insults us like you do Ronald" said Hermione as she picked up Ron's books from the floor and brushed them off.

"Bloody stop calling me that 'mione."

"My name is Hermione," she said.

"And mine's Ron. So don't call me Ronald and I wont call you 'mione."

Harry just rolled his eyes and proceeded toward the Great Hall until Hermione and Ron stopped arguing long enough to realize he had left and ran to catch up to him.

Draco walked down the halls in the dungeons muttering to himself.

'Who do they think they are? They have no idea who I am! I'm a death eater. I could have them executed tomorrow if I wanted to. Just watch, the next time they dare to insult me I'll have their necks for it. That's right. Then they'll learn not to mess with a Malfoy.'

Suddenly Draco's attention was distracted. He noticed an odd color on the wall. He approached it. One of the bricks looked like it was covered in…blood? He touched it to see if it was indeed blood and was surprised when it pushed into the wall. He stepped back as the bricks seemed to stretch open into a dark corridor. Curious, he entered it. The walls started to light up as he ventured deeper into the mysterious passage way. After walking for a few minutes he started to notice that there were portraits on the walls. They seemed old but everyone in them seemed to be around his age. This spiked his curiosity more; he walked deeper. The longer the hallway got, the more extravagant the portraits got. He got a bit excited thinking that there could possibly be gold or riches at the end of the corridor, treasures that were long lost and forgotten and his for the taking.

The corridor finally came to an end. All that was there was a wall with inscriptions on it. He attempted to read them but didn't understand them, noticed that there was what looked like a handprint on the middle of the wall. It was engraved in the wall. He placed his hand on it and the wall opened in the middle. Sitting there was an alter attached to another statue of what appeared to be an enchanting, yet at the same time horrifying, female demon. She looked like any other woman but yet she had this wild evil aura to her, even if she was just a statue. Something about her look told you she was not human, nor quite witch. She was like a beautiful creature of hell.

Draco finally pulled his attention away from her and looked at the alter. There was a knife. The blade was black, and the handle red and encrusted with sapphire and ruby. He picked it up and the surface of the alter seemed to move as if it were made of water. He looked at it and an image started to appear on the surface. He couldn't make out what it was showing him though. He took out his wand. "Lumos," he whispered. A thin line of light shone through the tip of his wand. He pointed it at the alter. He saw himself holding the knife. The image of him looked up at him. The mirage seemed to bore into his thoughts. It gave Draco the shivers. Suddenly the reflected version of himself smiled and took the blade and cut himself on the arm. Draco looked down; his arm was bleeding and pouring blood onto the alter.

Shocked by this, Draco backed away from the alter. It seemed to feed upon his spilt blood. Draco was still dripping blood, too shocked to come to his senses and charm the wound close. His blood started to crawl on the blood and to the statue. The statue started to absorb the blood until it's hair and eyes were blood red. Then Draco witnessed the scariest thing he had ever seen. The statue moved! It stood up, smiled and approached him. It said something in a language he didn't understand and suddenly the corridor was gone and he was standing in a candle lit chamber. The walls were pouring blood and the floor was elegant and decorated with roses. There was some ruby colored furniture and a throne that sat at the top of the only stairs in the chamber.

The statue turned to him and held his arm in her cold stone hands. His wound closed up. Suddenly she exploded and shattered and was gone. He looked up and saw a black coffin in the middle of the room. It was shimmering with sapphires and rubies. Draco smiled. "Jackpot" he muttered to himself. He had every intention of stealing the jewels off the coffin but when he got near it something seemed to control him and force him toward it. He stood right in front of it and for some reason all he could do was stand there, staring at it.

The controlling feeling soon left and Draco stood there in awe of the coffin's beauty. There was a black rose drawn on the hood of the coffin and jewels shimmering everywhere. He slowly began to open the coffin. Inside was a woman, perfectly preserved. She had a soft mixed tone of skin and curly long hair. She was wearing a blood red gown and she looked a lot like the statue he had seen earlier. She was holding a black rose in her hand that was very much alive. Draco looked closer at her hands; there was a black gold ring with a rose on it. He smiled and reached down and held her hand and looked at it. He touched it and began to slide it off her finger. Suddenly he noticed that he was being watched. He looked at the corpse. She was staring at him, her eyes red as the flames of hell. Draco screamed and jumped back.

He turned around to run but she was standing in front of him. He stood there, shaking in fear. He didn't care that his hair was covering his eyes; he was frozen in fright.

"Hello" the woman said in a dark, deep, silky, melodic voice.

Draco's eyes just widened and he stood there. She brushed his hair back from his eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you for waking us up from our sleep" she said in almost a snake like manner.

"U-Us? You mean there's more?" Draco squeaked.

"Oh yes" the woman replied. Draco looked past her and realized men and women in blood red hoods were circling them. He thought he saw a couple that looked like people in the portraits he had seen in the hall. He looked back at her and noticed she was looking past him as well. Then she looked at him.

"Welcome Draco. We are the cult of the Fallen Roses, once beautiful, turned cold. We maintain a secret beauty in our dark ways however. We take all, conquer all, and can not be stopped." She grazed her hand against his cheek and said softly, "Every day our power grows. My name is Jasmine. Queen of the Dark Rose."

For a minute, Draco was lost in the sound of her voice. It was soothing and almost motherly, yet dark and seductive at the same time.

"If you are so powerful, how did you get locked down here?" said Draco as he started to thaw from his petrified state and was curious to know more.

Her eyes pierced into his. "Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named put us here until he would need us again. He put us here to preserve our strength for the day we would arise and release our hell upon the mortal and magic world. We chose to be placed here. But it looks as though you have awakened us before he has."

"Are you death eaters?"

She laughed. Her laughter echoed off the walls and sent chills down his spine.

"Death eaters wish they could be merely **compared** to even the least of my followers, child." She retorted.

Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed her his tattoo that signified that he was a death eater. "I want it gone," he demanded, "I want it removed and I want you to make me like you."

She chuckled and grazed her hand against his cheek again. "So forceful and demanding." She looked past him again. "Autumn"

One of the women in the blood red robes came forth. She had long blonde hair and piercing gray eyes.

"Take Draco here to the blood bath and convert him," spoke Jasmine. The blood colors in her eyes swirled as she said the word _blood_. It gave Draco a weird feeling in the deepest parts of his soul. Yet he still wanted this. His thirst for power was greater than anything else he had ever craved.

Autumn nodded her head and took Draco away with her to the back of the room.

Jasmine smiled and descended upon her throne as Draco's screams filled the chamber…

_A/N: Thanks for reading! **Chapter 2 up soon**! Please review, tell me what you think! _


End file.
